STOP! We are Demons
by GumDragonZ
Summary: Season 2 now takes place in Oten City. The Demon Sisters arrive, in attempt to find Corset & Stocking for an explanation for what happened. Eventually, Scanty & Kneesocks find themselves in the care of a Demon named Boxer Blazer. Will he lead them to Hell's Gate? How is he friends with Brief? And what will the involvement of the others cause? Including a vengeful Angel of Anarchy.
1. The Demon of Oten City! Part 1

**The Demon of Oten City!**

* * *

"So, it seems we've finally reached our destination Kneesocks-san." said a red-skinned girl with green hair. "Indeed, dear sister, we are now in Oten City." replied a girl with a light-blue ponytail, adjusting her glasses. "It is the morning now, so eventually, we should track down Lord Corset before the sun descends. Hopefully he will give us an explanation to what happened."

"We must find out why he left with that Gothic Angel at all costs." said the green-haired girl, who proceeded to place her hand over her face. "As a High-Class Demon Commander, I Scanty must take excessive actions upon this scar." After removing her hand off her face, Scanty began to form her hand into a fist. "I won't forgive those disgraceful angels, for giving me this scar with that blonde one's filthy undergarments…"

"I assure you dear sister, that unfortunate mark will be removed." said Kneesocks, who glanced at the black and purple colored limo that was in front of them. "Once we enter back in our limo, G-String, we will immediately start looking for Lord Corset and that obese angel. For now, you must have something to eat. I'm concerned, and you've haven't eaten at all since we gave that Ghost Report in Daten City."

"Not to worry Kneesocks-san, I am alright for now." said Scanty. "If I may ask, let's seek for anyone that lives in this city. That way we'll be able to have a more thorough search, and also less time consumption."

"Yes, dear sister. What an astounding idea. The sooner we find Lord Corset, the much greater." said Kneesocks, now with a relieved smirk. "I also wonder if _he's _here as well."

"Whom are you referring to? The boy that always followed those savage Angel sisters around?" asked Scanty, almost making a frown after mentioning the Angel sisters.

"Yes, dear sister. Lord Corset did say he was going to use his key to unlock another Hell's Gate in Oten City. He stated that in return he could have his beloved angel back. Yet, he left a trail of her pieces behind. Then again, he might be able to revive her."

"Hopefully he wasn't deceiving him." growled Scanty. "If that filthy blonde dies now, I won't have my vengeance on her. So if we come across that boy, we'll immediately take him with us. So we shall split up from here. I'll look for that boy while you and Fastener continue searching for Lord Corset."

"I shall dear sister." said Kneesocks, now entering the G-String limo, as the limo began to depart.

As Scanty turned to the opposite direction of where G-String left, she began to walk further into the street of the city. **(_I can't let anyone see this disgraceful scar on my face. I'll just have to cover my face if I see anybody. I can't bare this much longer. I have to get this removed as soon as possible.__)_**

* * *

The further Scanty had walked, the louder the noises that had grumbled inside her abdominal area. "Ugh. Kneesocks-san was right. I should've eaten something, at the very least before we separated." said Scanty, now with both of her arms now trying to wrap around her stomach. She tried to restrain it as much as she could from making even more noise.

"I can't do it." Scanty placed her hand onto her forehead, now aware that she was almost on the verge of collapsing out of starvation. **(_My sight is getting less focused. I have to keep people from seeing my face. I can't afford to… I can't… I…)_**

Scanty collapsed, and laid there in her sudden state of unconsciousness.

What had now appeared before her was a standing figure. It had a black wristband on both its arms; wearing a black T-shirt; blue pants, which had cuffs at the bottom of them; white and grey colored shoes; short, blue spiky hair, with one single bang over the face; red skin color; and eyes that almost looked similar to Scanty and Kneesocks' eyes.

The figure directed its attention to the green-haired demon lying down, and could hear the faint noises coming from her stomach.

* * *

As she finally opened her eyes, Scanty immediately looked in different directions of the area around her. She was in a room, covered in white sheets, and she even noticed a boy sitting across from her.

"Oh, you're finally up." he said, with a slight smirk on his face. "You surprised me. The last thing I would expect to see in the street, would probably be someone passed out because they're hungry. You're lucky I found you and took you in my house."

Scanty paid no attention to what he said, nor his appearance. She resorted to cover her face with her hands, and turned to side opposite of the boy.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I haven't even given you my name yet." he chuckled.

Scanty allowed herself to show only her eyes through her fingers, and what appeared to be a name plate on the wall caught her eye. She managed to speak out the words on the plate, as she read it.

"Boxer... Blazer? So, this is your room?" said Scanty, now covering her face with her hands.

"Yeah, it is. You're lucky I brought you here when I did." said Boxer. "There was a reason I did that. Since you're finally up now, I need to ask you something."

Scanty's eyes widen, with a single sweat drop crossing down on the side of her face. **(_No! He's going to ask for something! He must have seen my face when I was unconscious. That could only mean… He's going to ask… about "it". This scar on my face… He's going to ask about this-_)**

"Are you a Demon?"

**(_…Wha…What…did he say?_)** Scanty was stunned to hear Boxer's question, making her remove her hand completely off her face. She then removed the covers, and walked up to him with a sudden angry look. Until her face was a few inches away from his.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! OF ALL THE THINGS YOU HAD TO ASK, **THAT** IS WHAT YOU'RE CONCERNED ABOUT?!"

"Well, yeah. It's just I've never seen another Demon before." replied Boxer, who seemed to not sense the livid mood Scanty was in. For a moment, Scanty's eyes looked at his facial features. With each one, she became less raged, and more shocked.

"Hold on! You're a Demon also?" asked Scanty, backed only a step away from the demon boy.

"Yeah, I am. Although I'm a different shade of red than you are." answered Boxer, with a smile on his face.

**(_He's a Demon? This is unbelievable… one that just happens to live in Oten City. Then that must mean… he most likely knows the whereabouts of Hell's Gate! The question is how can I get that information out of him… seeing as we are complete strangers to each other. Wait! Maybe… just maybe… with "that" kind of approach._)**

Scanty dropped down to her knees, and placed the tip of her finger on near her lips. "Oh my, thanks so much for saving my life." She said in a seductive tone, almost forcing a moan from her mouth. Scanty tried to make the expression on her face as seductive and innocent as possible.

**(_This a perfect plan!_ _No doubt about it at all! If I can just seduce him, he'll tell me where the Hell's Gate is for sure. And once he tells me, I'll regroup with Kneesocks-san. He's a male, so he'll definitely fall for my gorgeous body just like any other would._)**

"So, how are you going to take care of dear, oh, me?" asked Scanty, placing her hand over her chest, trying to get Boxer to devote his attention to her breasts.

"Actually, there is something I'm going to do." he replied, now standing up on his feet. He took a few steps forward until he was at close range to Scanty, and leaned his head forward. His face was a few inches away from Scanty's, which made her face turn into a lighter shade of red.

"I'm going to feed you!" Boxer said, with a smile on his face.

With her face turned blank from shock, Scanty laid on her back, baffled at Boxer's response. _**(I don't believe this! This boy was immune to my well-toned body? This is unbelievable… the males I've seen in Daten City, nearly drooled just by looking at me…)**_

"Oh, you're not gonna pass out are you?" he said, now with a look of concern in his eyes. Boxer lowered himself, only to carry Scanty into his arms, as he returned to his standing position from before. "Don't worry, I'll get you something!"

After finally being able to gain grasp of the current situation, Scanty looked at Boxer's smiling face, only to cause her face to blush once more. **(_Is this too good to be true? Is he really __that __concerned for my well-being?_)**

"Th-Thank you… for your hospitality…" mumbled Scanty, looking away to keep herself from making eye-contact with Boxer.

"No problem! He said that too after he left." said Boxer, now walking towards the kitchen, with Scanty in his arms.

"Who said that?"

"A friend of mine. I think his name was... Brief? Briefers Rock?"

**END?**

* * *

-Author's Notes-

**Scanty: "BRIEF?! HE'S A FRIEND OF YOURS?!"**

**Boxer: "Yeah! He's a friend of yours too?"**

**Kneesocks: "Dear sister, can we really trust this ruffian?"**

**Scanty: "I think so... I don't know... I feel like he is trustworthy."**

**Next time on STOP! We are Demons. Chapter 2 - "The Demon of Oten City! Part 2"**

**Kneesocks: "That is our RULE!"**

So Boxer is friends with Briefers Rock?! How will this affect the Demon Sisters?

And if you still want to see what my character, **Boxer Blazer**, looks like - **Go to my DEVIANTART Page!**

**Don't forget to ****Favorite, Follow, and more importantly REVIEW!**


	2. The Demon of Oten City! Part 2

**The Demon of Oten City! Part 2**

* * *

"Alright, I'll get you some food!" said Boxer, cracking his knuckles. While the blue-haired demon started searching the refrigerator for food, Scanty stared at him with a slight scowl, with only one thing that her mind was on at the time.

(_**I still can't wrap my brain around this… this boy… how in the HELL is this even possible! It's too good to be true! This kindness he has for me, a complete stranger, is BEYOND suspicious. He didn't even drool over my body, despite my attempt to lure him by "an attempt of seduction". He must be hiding his true colors. That MUST be the case! No way could he have NOT even notice this REPULSING scar, that's obviously visible on my face.**_)

(_**But… he said he was friends with Briefers Rock. I had been looking for Hellsmonkey and for me to find myself in the care of one of his friends is just… And on top of that, that blue-haired is a demon like me. So how in the world he even friends with that boy? Unless-**_)

"Alright, I got some food here!" shouted Boxer, holding a large fish above his head. Much to Scanty's sudden surprise, as to the size of the fish actually was. "That's way too big! How do you expect me to eat something as big as that?!" yelled the green-haired demon.

"Whoops! You're right." said Boxer, looking at the fish in his hands. "Of course I'm right! At least make a meal that's in smaller proportions, rather than something that's half the size of a refrigerator!" replied Scanty.

"Alright, I'll do _just _that!" Boxer tossed up the fish and extended both of his hands, only to slash it four times with his sharp claws. He grabbed a bowl and managed to catch all of the now small chunks of fish with it. "Alright, how's that? Is it better now?" said the blue-haired demon, now handing the bowl over to Scanty's hands.

"Y-yes, this is more like it. Thank you…" mumbled Scanty, in a softer tone than before. She looked at Boxer's smiling face, and made her entire face into a lighter shade of red. "What you just did for me… it was… nicely done."

"It really wasn't nothing." replied the Boxer, with his hand behind his head, brushing the back of his hair back and forth.

Scanty picked out a chunk of fish from the bowl with her fingers, and stared at it for a short moment.

(_**Normally, I would eat something of this size with silverware or chopsticks. Regarding that, I HAVE to eat now. Otherwise I'll let my guard down from starvation like before.**_)

After devouring the chunk of fish, the green-haired demon's eyes immediately widen to the contact it made with her tongue.

"Oh, that fish was in the fridge, so it's cold. That was very reckless of me." said Boxer, not realizing it up till now.

"No, no, no. It tastes so good!" replied Scanty, now sitting the bowl down on a nearby table. "The flavor this fish has is simply flawless! What kind of fish is it?"

"It's an Oten Fish. It's so good, you can eat it the way it is. No cooking needed at all. Yet, there haven't been much of them lately…" answered Boxer, folding his arms during his last sentence.

"What happened? Is there a shortage problem?" asked Scanty, who seemed more interested to what Boxer said than eating the meal handed to her.

"Well, it's more of a pest problem. At least from what I've been hearing, there's a rumor going around about this." replied Boxer, now tilting his head a bit higher.

"Apparently, some huge black-crocodile has been eating up all of the fish in the city. And the people here don't know what to do. Everyone's been saving up the fish they had, since they're becoming rarer these days. The one I just gave to you is the last one I have."

"Oh my, my apologies, you didn't have t-" said Scanty, now in a more worried state until she was cut off.

"No, that might seem typical reckless from me, but that would've been greedy." said Boxer, trying his best to not let Scanty feel like a burden. "Which, I will **NOT **let myself steep to anytime soon. Besides, your well-being was more important anyway."

The blue-haired demon's words left Scanty in such awestruck. She froze in shock, as a result of Boxer's statement.

(_**He… Did he just… say that…MY LIFE… was important?**_)

Scanty's face had turned her entire face into a bright-shade red. She rushed towards Boxer, lashed herself onto him, and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Thank you… ever so much…"

"Hey, now look, no need to get so worked up about it!" said the blue-haired demon, surprised of Scanty's sudden actions.

She hugged him ever so tightly, and continued to press herself onto him. He could obviously feel Scanty's large breasts pushing up against his chest, yet it did not even faze him like any ordinary male would. If anything, Boxer's attention was more focused on loosening Scanty's tight grip on his body. "It's just that… the only person that's **ever **shown any care for me is my sister, Kneesocks-san."

"Huh? Knee… socks? Is that her name?" the confused Boxer asked, as if he was in disbelief as if Kneesocks was the sister's actual name.

"Yes, it is." answered Scanty, finally detaching herself from the blue-haired demon. "Speaking of the lovely devil, that is my sister, I wonder if she's doing okay right now…"

* * *

"Why are you attacking me you vicious brute!"snapped Kneesocks, with a drop of blood running down her face. Her question was directed to the black-scaled-large alligator, that was on the opposite direction Kneesocks was facing.

"Who cares?! I'm hungry damn it! The fish in this city have dissappeared, and I can't afford to miss another meal!" snarled the black alligator. "But, you on the other hand, will ease my appetite. So you will be devoured by me! **THE ALLIGATOR GHOST! ALLEY GATER!**

(_**This is indeed, troublesome. I can't use my Double Gold Spandex weapons, seeing as he's a ghost. They'll only make him stronger, so I'm defenseless. Am I going to set slaughtered? Just like this?! I need to think of a strategy immediately, otherwise I'm**_ **_finished!_**)

(_**Dear sister... I'm** **sor-**_)

"HEY! YOU STUPID CROCODILE!" shouted a voice from far away, behind Alley Gater. Both Kneesocks and the alligator ghost looked to the direction where the voice came from. It came from a red skinned boy, with short-blue-spiky hair, with a single bang over his face; and wearing a black T-shirt and black wristbands on both arms.

"What?! A crocodile?! Stupid boy, I'm an alligator damn it!" snapped Alley Gater, exposing his sharp teeth out of anger.

"Alright!" said Boxer, cracking his knuckles with a demonic grin on his face. "I finally found the guy that ate all the Oten Fish! So get ready, cause nothing is gonna stop me from kicking your ass!"

**END?**

* * *

-Author's Notes-

**Boxer: So your Kneesocks right?**

**Kneesocks: Indeed, I am.**

**Boxer: Oh! Your called Kneesocks because you WEAR knee socks right?**

**Kneesocks: That's my actually name. The irony is obvious, but it's not important right now.**

**Boxer: Alright! I'm gonna take down this crocodile!**

**Kneesocks: Isn't he an alligator?**

**Next time on STOP! We are Demons. Ch.3 - Dark ****Alley ****Ghost !**

**Scanty: Please don't die... Cherry Boy!**

I FINALLY put this Chapter out. Sorry for the wait. XD

So now it seems Boxer is going to fight Alley Gater, but since Demon Weapons don't affect Ghosts, is there ANY WAY he can take Alley Gater down?

Once again, **FAVORITE & FOLLOW THIS STORY, AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**And if you want to see what my character, BOXER BLAZER, looks like, check out my DeviantART page!**

Hopefully I'l be able to get a new Chapter next week, until then. See ya later plz!


	3. Dark Ghost Alley

**Dark Alley Ghost**

* * *

"Moron, there's a difference between a Crocodile and an Alligator! Got it?" snarled Alley Gater, now taking a pace forward towards Boxer.

"Really, it's doesn't matter to me!" replied the blue-haired demon, shrugging his shoulders.

"Idiot, it **does **matter! Especially when you are referring to my name, Gater! It's not Croc, not Alley Croc, just Alley Gater! Get it right!" snapped the black-alligator ghost. "People shouldn't confuse alligators and crocodiles together!"

"What's the difference? They're both reptiles aren't they?" said Boxer, folding his arms with a little look of confusion on his face.

Alley Gater, now filled with more rage than before, lunged at the blue-haired demon. Kneesocks intercepted the ghost, using her Double Golden Spandex to hook its mouth. With all her might, she managed to send the Alley Gater away at a short distance. Her scythes reverted back into knee socks, as turned to face Boxer.

"Wow! Your knee socks transformed into weapons…" said Boxer, now a few inches away from Kneesocks.

"Yes, but why are you surprised? You are a demon like me aren't you?" asked Kneesocks, putting her knee socks back on.

"Yeah, and you have blue hair just like me! Yours is blue as the sky!" answered Boxer, looking over Kneesocks and focused on her ponytail. She then stood up; after she was done putting her knee socks back on.

"Indeed, my hair is obviously the color of sky blue." replied Kneesocks, adjusting her glasses. "Now, may I ask who you are, and why you were planning to take on that reptilian brute?"

"I heard that that guys' been eating up all of the Oten Fish, so I got a bone to pick with him!" answered Boxer, focusing his attention to Alley Gater, who was still lying on its back.

"Listen, you shouldn't worry." said Kneesocks, turning around to look at the large-ghost. "Alley Gater wasn't the one that's been eating those fish, so that's not possible."

"Oh really, and just how do you know that?" asked Boxer, folding his arms. He looked at Kneesocks, as if he became suspicious of her.

"If you're implying that I'm affiliated with that ghost, I am not." replied Kneesocks, in an almost annoyed tone. "I know this because I've seen the ghost that was eating fish. And it didn't look anything like this one you see before you."

"What, **another** ghost?!" asked Boxer.

"Yes, except Alley Gater has been trying to track me and my sister down apparently…" Kneesocks answered, now noticing the ghost finally showing movement.

"Wait a sec! This guy is after you?" yelled Boxer.

"Yes, it said **I'm looking for a pair of demons, one with blue hair; and the other with green hair**." Kneesocks replied, which left Boxer with is jaw dropped.

"Blue…green…haired demons…" The thought that popped into Boxer's mind made him think about whom Alley Gater might have been _really _been referring too. "He's not looking for me and that girl is he?!"

"Hold on, what girl?!" Kneesocks said, immediately speculating that Boxer knew about something, someone in particular. She proceeded to grab him by the shirt, and pulled toward herself until his face was a few inches from her own. "Is she a demon like us? Does she have green hair? Long, spiky, green-hair? Does she have the same uniform that I'm wearing? **WELL, DOES SHE!? RESPOND!**"

"Yeah, you DO have the same uniform as she does! Then you must be her sister, Kneesocks!" answered Boxer, finally taking notice to her uniform. As well as her face turning a brighter shade of red.

"Dear sister… she's alright…" mumbled Kneesocks, finally letting go of Boxer's shirt. "Can you take me to her right now, please? And pay no mind my face, I blush easily is all."

Before Boxer could even answer her request, a pair of jaws began to close in, behind Kneesocks. She barley manged to block them, using her knee socks to transform into Double Golden Spandex once more.

"Stupid demon, trying to protect your boyfriend I see." said Alley Gater, with the scythes still keeping it's mouth from closing shut on Kneesocks.

"How idiotic! I am not dating him!" replied an annoyed Kneesocks. "I need him to reunite with dear sister! And I am **NOT **going to let you put her in harm's way!"

Kneesocks could feel Alley Gater overpowering her scythes. She had been exhausted trying to fend the large-ghost off. Then the scythes broke into pieces, and Alley Gater swung its large-scaly tail to deliver a devastating whip to Kneesocks.

Knocked back, lying on her back and her face covered in blood. Kneesocks grabbed the bottom of Boxer pants, trying her best to hold her head up high.

"Please... assist..." said the fatigued Kneesocks, breathing heavily. "I'm too weak... to protect... my dear sister... so please..." Massive tears began to run down her face.

"**PLEASE! SAVE MY DEAR SISTER!**"

Boxer, now in a state of complete silence, walked toward Alley Gater, with his hands now formed into fists.

"Oh... so you want to fight me now?" asked the alligator ghost, with a grin that showed his sharp teeth. Then it began to rush his way toward Boxer, opening it's mouth again. "FINE! THEN I'LL FINISH YOU RIGHT HERE!"

**POW!**

Boxer's uppercut to Alley Gater's mouth nearly lifted him off the ground.

***explosion* "Damn you!"**

Boxer turned to the now fainted Kneesocks, and carried her on his back. He started walking all the way back to his house.

"Sure. I'll take you to your sister." he answered.

* * *

"What a shame, did he get destroyed by Kneesocks already?" asked a purple-pink, long-haired girl. "Getting rid of those demon sister may need more effort."

"No, someone else has defeated him." said a grey head, lying on the ground. "But no matter. I was planning to send the _other _ghost to settle this. However... I think this situation should be resolved by an angel. Right, Miss Stocking?"

**END?**

* * *

-Author's Notes-

**Kneesocks: Dear sister, ask him the whereabouts of Briefers Rock.**

**Scanty: Yes! The sooner we find him the better!**

**Scanty: But, it wouldn't hurt to just rest here for a bit, right?**

**STOP! We are Demons - Chapter 4 - Helping the Demon Sisters**

**Boxer: Huh? Who's that goth girl with those swords?**

Okay! I finally added a new Chapter for this!

So, it looks like Stocking will be in the next one! FINALLY! XD

**Now to those reading this... I will be gone for 2 MONTHS.**

**I will be in Navy Bootcamp, for 8 weeks. (To get money for College)**

**So obviously there won't be a new chapter until then. ****Luckily I did this one for my last day. Thank you for the Favs/Following/Reviews.**

**So until then, Later.**


	4. Helping the Demon Sisters

**Helping the Demon Sisters**

* * *

"Stocking, are you going to send the second ghost after those useless demon sisters?" asked Corset.

"No, I will take care of this myself this time." answered the monotoned Stocking. "And afterwards, I'll track _him_ down."

"Oh yes, Hellsmonkey. Trying to kill two birds with one stone today I see." said the demonic grinning Corset. "As long as those worthless sisters are out of my way, my plan will succeed this time around. Unlike in Daten City..."

* * *

(**_Dear Sister! No! Please don't die! PLEASE DON'T DIE!_**)

Kneesocks opened her eyes, and looked to see a familiar face that was sitting by her side. "Dear sister..."

"Kneesocks-san, your finally awake." Scanty said with a sigh of relief. "It looks like your injuries have completely healed. Are you able to stand?"

"I'm very well rested, no need to worry. I can stand." replied Kneesocks, slowly but carefully standing on her own two feet.

"I'm so glad he found you when he did." said Scanty, standing up as well.

"Wait! What?! Where is he? Are you alright? Did he kidnap you?! Who is he?!" asked Kneesocks.

"No, no, no. Nothing like that happened. He saved me as well." replied Scanty. "You should eat something now, or else you'll end up like I did. Fainting out of pure starvation."

"We're in his house, are we not?" asked Kneesocks, looking around the room Scanty and herself were in.

"Yes, and he has great food. I highly recommend you try his fish." said Scanty, leading her sister to the living room of the house.

* * *

"Hey there." said a spiky blue-haired boy with red skin, waving his hand to the demon sisters as they entered the living room.

"Y-Y-YOU!" studdered Kneesocks, reconizing the male figure standing before her. "You're that boy from earlier!"

"Oh that's wonderful! You recognize your savior!" said Scanty, looking to her younger sister's direction. She walked over to the blue-haired boy, leaving Kneesocks for a brief moment. " Can we all introduce ourselves properly? If it's by your approval of course." The boy responded with a nod, thus making all three of the individuals gather to the center of the room. Each of them sat down on the floor.

"I'm Scanty, very well-mannered and a High-Class Demon Commander!" said Scanty, with a happy smile.

"The younger of the both us, Kneesocks. I care for my dear sister, and I live by the rules." said Kneesocks, with her face turning into a lighter shade of red. "And to add on that, I blush easily."

"My name is Boxer Blazer! I'm a demon just like you two. The Demon of Oten City!" the boy said, folding his arms with his head held a bit high.

"Now that the last introduction has been made, I have one question..." said Kneesocks, who stood up and adjusted her glasses. "May I ask why are you dressed like **_that_**."

Boxer, with a confused face, looked down. He was still wearing a black t-shirt; blue jeans with cuffs at the bottom; shoes; and last but not least his black wristbands. What did she mean by **_that_**, referring to Boxer's attire?

"What's wrong with my clothes?" asked Boxer, leaning forward to hear Kneesocks' response.

"You're wearing something a civilian would wear. It looks very... improper. Especially for a demon. Demons wear either uniforms or a formal kind of clothing. In other words, you are not living up to the regular Dress Code of a demon. That is violation of a rule."

"...huh?" retorted Boxer, with an bothered tone. "I can wear whatever I choose to wear. Why would I care for a rule like that?"

"Why... would you care... for a rule..." muttered Kneesocks, stunned by the words that emerged from Boxer's mouth. "Isn't it obvious?! You're a demon! We follow rules and order! We're suppose to do just that!"

"No thanks, I don't take orders from anybody." said Boxer, now lying on his back with his hands behind his head.

The face of Kneesocks bursted into a lighter shade of red. Except this was definitely no effect from blushing easily. She was raged by the concept of a demon not following rules. (_**I cannot believe this nonsense! A demon, without a care in the world for rules and order?! THAT'S PERPOSTERUS!**_)

"Umm... Kneesocks-san?" interrupted Scanty, placing her hand on her younger sister's shoulder. " Can I have a word with you for a short moment? In private?"

* * *

"Dear sister, please tell me I'm not well. There is no possibility of a demon that chooses the path of an outlaw! If anything... he reminds me of those angels from Daten City!"

"Now, now Kneesocks-san. I doubt he's anything like those two." said Scanty. "He took us in the comforts of his own home, and took good care of us both. But, I need to inform you of something. He told me that he's friends with Briefers Rock!"

"WHAT?! How in the world is he friends with that boy?!" asked the shocked Kneesocks.

"I was surprised just as you are. But safe to say, there might be a chance he knows where Briefers is. Which is why I'm going to request for his aid." said Scanty.

"Why, dear sister? How can we even trust that ruffian?" asked Kneesocks.

"Listen, he might even know where Hell's Gate is." replied Scanty. "Besides, he has taken good care of us, we can at least pay our due. I feel like I can trust him. Anyways, I'm off to go ask him right now."

* * *

"Hey, are you still here?" Scanty looked all around the living room, but Boxer was nowhere to be seen.

"Did he leave?" asked Kneesocks, from the other room.

"Yes, he might be out again." answered Scanty. "Last time, he came back with you. So I'll assume he's getting food for us." The green-haired demon put her hand over her chest, and started to go into a train of thought.

(**_He houses me; feeds me; and finds my sister for me... I wonder, if he would be okay with helping us if I ask. He's been so gracious towards me, I'm sure that he will. But... I still can't believe he's not a "typical" guy, drooling all over me. And he's far from being cruel to us like Corset... maybe I should prepare some food for him when he returns. It's only fair, right? It's not like him and I are a married couple or anything like that. It just so that I can pay my debt to him... that's all._**)**_  
_**

Scanty looked at the living room mirror, and noticed her entire face was blushing into a light shade of red. She turned away, trying to ignore the blushing. She looks into the mirror once more, her focus on the scar on her face. Which caused Scanty to an angry frown, and balled her hand into a fist.

(_**I won't forget... that blonde toilet angel will pay for what she did to me... The sooner I find Briefers, the better...**_)

* * *

Scanty went upstairs, and went to Boxer's room. The same room where she first meet him. When she opened the door, she could see Boxer lying down on his bed.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Boxer, in a soft tone.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to thank you once again for your generosity." replied Scanty. "I'm very grateful for all the things you've done for my sister and I."

"No problem. It's nothing, really." said Boxer, putting his hands behind his head. "Anyway, I'm about to head out tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" asked Scanty, now sitting on the bed right next to Boxer.

"I'm gonna check on my friend. I was going to earlier, but its already dark outside. He said he had to find a stocking or something like that."

The green haired demon knew the '**friend**' that he was referring to was Brief. However, she was surprised to hear him mention Stocking of all people.

(**_So, that glutton angel his here... Meaning Corset is here as well... So if we find Briefers, Corset will be able to bring that filthy blonde angel back to life!_**)

"Can my sister and I go with you? I want to meet your friend." asked Scanty, with almost a sly smile.

"Sure." answered Boxer.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Oten City, outside of Boxer's home, a male figure in a green jumpsuit with orange hair was confronted by a black alligator and a purple-haired gothic girl.

"So, you finally showed up..." said the gothic girl.

"S-Stocking! Why are you with that alligator ghost?!" asked the scared boy, shaking and trembling.

"Looks like this guy can actually tell the difference from a Gater and a Croc! Unlike that other moron." snarled the black alligator.

"Now that you're here, I have to bring you back with me... Geek Boy." said Stocking.

**END?**

* * *

-Author's Notes-

**Stocking: So, he's the one that beat you up?**

**Alley Gater: Yes... I'd devour his demon flesh if I ever saw his face around here again...**

**Stocking: You can take Geek Boy back to Corset, at Hell's Gate. I'll have the opportunity to meet this Demon myself.**

**Next time on STOP! We are Demons. Chapter 5 - Change of Another Plan!**

**Corset: So... He's the boy that's been giving us a hard time... Ha ha ha!**

I'M BACK! FINALLY, AFTER 2 MONTHS OF NAVY BOOTCAMP! And I turned 20 on May 11th! The day after my Bootcamp Graduation!

So, Stocking is searching for the Demon Sisters and Boxer now. Apparently, Alley Gater is back too!

Will Corset finally have Oten City's Ultimate Ghost now that he's found Brief?

**FAV! FOLLOW! REVIEW!**

Until next time, Stay Gold


	5. Change of Another Plan!

**Change of Another Plan!**

* * *

**_Oten City. A town far away from Daten City. Rumored to be much more dangerous than Daten City. Not because of the strong ghosts that appear. Nor from the human citizens. _**

**_It's the Ultimate Ghost. Waiting to unleash its wrath until the city's Hell's Gate has been unlocked._**

**_However, to prevent this disaster from happening, the city's '_**_guardian_**_' is the ONLY thing that stands in the way._**

**_But now, an evil force has plans of reawakening this deadly monstrosity... With a special key..._**

* * *

"Hey, I did what you asked. Both of them are in my house right now, so now what?" asked Boxer, through a white cellphone.

"Good. For once everything is going according to plan. Might I ask is Brief with you right now?" replied the male voice on the phone.

"He's not here. He said he had to go find a stocking or something like that." answered Boxer.

"**WHAT?!** **You actually left him alone?! Do you realize how much danger Earth will be in if Corset finds him?!**"

"Relax okay, I'll find him right now." said Boxer. "Anyways, can I ask why your having me babysit those two girls?"

"There's a legitimate reasoning for this." answered the man on the phone. "Even though their strength was drained by Corset whey he turned them into weapons, they can still be a threat towards Brief. So I wanted you to keep the demon sisters at bay for now... but since Brief is possibly in harms way right now, you must find him immediately!"

"Like I said, no sweat. I already got this." replied Boxer, who began to form a slight grin. "Besides, if he _is _in any trouble, I might get a chance to see how strong this Corset guy is."

"W-W-Wait a damn minute! You are **NOT** supposed to take him on! Do you hear me!? That is not according to the original pla-" yelled the man on the phone, before Boxer ended the call.

* * *

"**WHAT?! SISTER, IS HE REALLY NOT HERE?!**" shouted Kneesocks, in the living room of Boxer's house. Scanty could only nod for she was just as suprised, but not as livid, as her younger sister was.

"Wait Kneesocks..." said the elder demon sister. "He said Briefers was gone in order to find that gothic glutton angel. It might be more than likely that he'll eventually run into her. And if he finds her..."

"He might find Lord Corset with her!" said Kneesocks, finishing her sister's sentence. "Very well then, dear sister, we'll take leave immediately to locate him."

"Then we shall leave shortly." replied Scanty, but suddenly had a thought pending on her mind.

**(**_**... I'll find you... no matter what it takes... and I won't hesitate to ask you about Hell's Gate this time. I just hope you don't do anything reckless...**_**)**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, I'm supposed to take this kid over to Corset... while _**you**_ get to fight that blue-haired demon punk?" snarled Alley Gater towards the gothic angel.

"Obviously so." replied Stocking. "We sent the second ghost to take care of Chuck, so that obtaining Geek Boy wouldn't be a problem at the least. Besides, you've already been defeated by him. You're fortunate enough he didn't kill you completely. Let's not repeat the same thing once more, shall we?"

Stocking's words seemed to fuel the alligator ghosts with nothing but rage with each sentence. His sharp teeth became more and more exposed, due to the angered Alley Gater's mood.

"Who do you think you're talking to?! I am a **D-Rank** ghost! Not like those pathetic ones _**you're** _used to seeing in that shithole, Daten City!" lashed out the black reptile.

"Hmph. Then I guess he beats you on the power scales then." said the condescending angel.

"**FINE! I'LL JUST FIND THAT PUNK AND FINISH HIM OFF MYSELF ONCE AND FOR ALL!**" Alley Gater began to rush into the depths of Oten City, in a violent and wild rage.

"Geek Boy." muttered Stocking, towards the oranged haired boy lying unconsciously on the ground.

(_**He actually came to save Panty... What in the world was he thinking... But then again, not suprising at the least.** _)

"Now that you're here, I'll take you to Corset." (**_But... not until I meet your new friend__ first..._**)

* * *

Meanwhile, the human civilians of Oten City, had their sights on two demon sisters that were passing by. Which obviously something that the demon duo noticed.

"They're all staring at us..." said Scanty, in a somewhat annoyed tone that grew with each civilian she and her sister passed by. "Why is this?"

"Sister..." said a concern-toned Kneesocks. "I believe these civilians do not have their sights on the _both_ of us..." The younger demon sister looked at her elder sibling, with her focus on her face. Scanty was wearing a brown paper bag over her head, with only her horns poking out of it and holes that only exposed her demonic eyes.

"Oh, then you must be bright red at the moment." responded Scanty.

"Sister, was that remark a jab for my tendency to blush easily?" questioned the blindsided Kneesocks.

"No, not at the least." answered Scanty, who turned to look at her younger sister's face. "See, it's bright red as I said."

"Sister..." Kneesocks responded, with her face still blushing. "I think the civilians are staring at whats on your head. Or whats covering your head."

"Kneesocks-san." sighed the elder green-haired sister. "I'm not going to allow myself to be degraded because of that filthy, blonde toilet angel left a vulgar 'mark' on my face. In conclusion, I decided to resolve this predicament very recently. Until I find a solution to remove this scar permanently, this paper bag will be temporary."

"I see now, sister." responded Kneesocks, adjusting her glasses for a brief moment. "Masking it is definitely a wise decision for now. Hopefully no one will witness your scar before we can fix it."

Kneesocks's last words sticked into the forefront of Scanty's mind, causing her to have another processing though.

(**No one... yes. No one else has noticed. Not even _him_... He payed no attention what so ever on what was on my face... any other ordinary male would only do that because they would be too busy gazing at my breasts. But he's nowhere near like any male I've encountered. Mayb-**)

Scanty's thoughts were interrupted by a sound that roared very loudly.

* * *

"**DEMON! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW STRONG I AM!**" Alley Gater was destroying almost every building that was in its path. Mainly whipping its large scaly tail through each one. He suddenly stopped, as he had noticed two red skinned figures standing from a distance. One of them was familiar to him.

"So... we meet again... Demon Sisters..." growled the black alligator.

**END?**

* * *

-Author's Notes-

**Scanty: "Kneesocks, is he the ghost that attacked you from before?"**

**Kneesocks: "Yes, and unfortunately he is a D-Rank... And since we've been weakened since Corset drained our strength in Daten City, we have zero chance of survival."**

**Scanty: "Is there any possible way to beat him? If this continues, he'll destroy the entire city."**

**Kneesocks: "He's too powerful. The only person I know of that can defeat him is Boxers."**

**Alley Gater: "So, 'bout damn time you showed up!"**

**Next time on STOP! We are Demons. Chapter 6 - I'm Not Heroic!**

**Boxer: "Oten City's hero? Tsk. I'd rather not be."**

Now! It looks like the next chapter has Alley Gater wrecking havoc as well as chasing down the Demon Sisters. Looks like Boxer will face off with him again. And who was Boxer talking to on the phone?

If you want to see what **Boxer Blazer** looks like, go check out my **DeviantART** page!

As always, **FAV & FOLLOW**, but most importantly - **REVIEW!** Any feedback is good to hear! Good or Bad! The critisism helps me keep motivated about working on this story! And I made sure I turned on the Guest Reviews setting on! So even if you don't have a FanFiction Account, you can still give feedback! XD

Until next time, **Stay Gold! =D**


End file.
